


The Jobs a Bust

by Hatterwhowrites



Series: Flashpoint - Goldenvibe [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashpoint Timeline, Hostage like situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: Lisa thought she could rob Ramon Industries...her plan gets ruined by one Cisco Ramon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "Come over here and make me"

Lisa was feeling pretty proud of herself. They'd said she wouldn't be able to pull it off. The job was impossible. Couldn't be done. And yet, there she stood in the center of Ramon Industries.

            No one had noticed her. She had dressed to blend in and done her best to seem like just another busy employee. Security hadn't noticed when she'd slipped off to wait till everyone went home for the day. Everything was working out accordingly to her plan.

             She wondered if her brother would be proud.

            She'd pushed up the pair of glasses, worn for her disguise, to the top of her head. She was trying to get into the computer system. It had proved to be difficult with the glasses sliding down her nose. The computer was proving to be the most difficult part of the job so far. It wasn't going to stop her though. Not when, if she failed the job was bust. And she'd have to deal the others telling her they'd warned her. Hartley was insufferable on his own, on a normal day.

            The computer made a noise, locking her out of it, once again. Lisa glared down at it. She almost wished Hartley was there so he could deal with it. He was the tech guy normally. Lisa had figured it'd be simple. It was proving to be more difficult than she thought. It beeped at her once again. She resisted the urge to kick the desk, settling for glaring at the monitor instead. Her focus was solely on the computer she missed the person walking in.

            "What are you doing?"

            Lisa looked up at the voice. She froze finding herself staring across the room at Cisco Ramon, the richest man in America, the owner and creator of Ramon Industries. The very man she was trying to steal from. A tiny part of her was wishing she'd listened to the others. She began to panic thinking the job was a bust. She was caught.

            Blinking at him, Lisa did her best to calm down. The job wasn't done. She could recover. Cisco Ramon was not what she had expected. He was shorter than she'd pictured, but other than that he fit the imagery of billionaire. He wore a burgundy suit that was tailored to fit, hair was pulled back into a low bun and he wore glasses. The glasses threw Lisa off a bit.

             He stared at her awaiting an answer. Lisa continued to stare back at him completely forgetting and ignoring his question. Cisco frowned at her. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He demanded walking further into the room.

            Lisa blinked at him shocked. She glanced down at the computer and tried to exit out of what she'd been trying to get into. The job was a bust. She just needed to get out without giving herself up. In a rush of motion she slid the glasses back onto her face and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, I um, was sent to-" she continued to tap at the computer frantically. It began beeping at her repeatedly. She growled at it as she glanced from the computer back to Cisco. It wouldn't close. Lisa wished Hartley had agreed to help her on the job.  

            Cisco stood on the other side of the desk giving her a stern look. "On second thought, who are you?"

            "I'm new," Lisa said sounding rather confident, she looked up from the computer. She hoped it was convincing enough. "Today's my-"

            "No, you're not." He objected, narrowing his eyes at her. "I over-see everyone whose hired here," Cisco stated crossing his arms. "And I have never seen you before." He stared at her with a cold expression, leaning forward. "Who the hell are you?"  

            And now her cover was blown.

            Lisa pursed her lips in thought, frowning as she considered her next course of action. She could try to bluff, and fail. Or...

            She let out a sigh, removed the fake glasses tossing them onto the desk and let her hair fall loose from the stylish professional bun she'd had it in. Her hair fell down her back, as she pulled a gun out from behind her. She aimed it at Cisco. "You're not really in the position to be asking questions." She stated staring him down. "Now, since you've rudely interrupted me," Lisa said beginning to walk around the desk to where Cisco stood. The gun stayed trained on him. "Be a dear and give me a hand with this." She nodded in the direction of the computer.

            Cisco laughed. "Do you really think this is the first time I've been held at gun point?" He remained standing where he was unflinching, arms crossed. "You're going to have to come over here and make me."

            The corner of Lisa's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "Don't tempt me gorgeous."

            Cisco rolled his eyes.

            "I can arrange it." Lisa insisted lowering the gun a smidge.

            He laughed again, "and I can arrange security to escort you to the police."

            She almost laughed, smiling at him. "How's the possible when everyone's gone for the night?"

            He glared.

            Lisa continued to smirk, a light laugh escaping her. "Cooperate, Cisco." She suggested nudging the gun in the computer's direction.

            Cisco continued to glare at him. He uncrossed his arms and surprisingly went to the computer. "That's Mr. Ramon to you, Snart."

            Before faking an expression of shock Lisa smirked. She mocked an overdramatic gasp. "So you have seen me before."

            He shook his head, "everyone knows about The Snart crew," Cisco said sounding bored, as he typed on the computer. He forced out a laugh, "Captain Cold." He rolled his eyes.

            Lisa narrowed her eyes at him. She'd moved to stand by his side as he got into the computer. He was in.

            "So you're Cold's baby sister, what? Trying to make a name for herself by robbing me?" Cisco remarked.

            Lisa glared at him. She pressed the gun into the side of his head. Hoping the pressure and threat of the gun would get him to shut up. "Something like that." She agreed.

            He scoffed a laugh and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in as the computer opened up for him. "There," he turned looking at Lisa glaring at her. "Am I free to go?"

            She made a show of acting like she had to think on it. After a few seconds she gave him a sly smirk. "No," she pointed with the gun. "I want everything you have on The Flash," She demanded making a show of pressing the gun into his skull again. "On the USB now." A USB dropped down onto the desktop from her other hand following her statement.

            For a moment Cisco almost looked panicked. He looked to the USB back to Lisa and almost seemed to force out a laugh. "Sister Cold, this is a tech app company," he said. He sounded nervous and Lisa could hear the lie in his voice. "I don't know anything about the Flash."

            She leaned down, looming over him and put her hand under his chin making him look her into the eye. She pressed the gun into his chest. "My sources tell me otherwise." She said, with a wicked smile. "Info, USB, now." With that she tapped the gun off his chest and stood back to her full height.

            Cisco laughed shaking his head. He leaned back in the chair staring up at Lisa. "You think because you have a gun and broke into my building I'm going to listen to you."

            "You have so far." Lisa taunted with a wink.

            He scowled at her. She smiled at him with a mock of sweetness. Lisa perched herself on the edge of the desk. She watched as Cisco opened up another file on the computer and entered another password. Secretly she was glad he'd shown up otherwise she'd most likely still be stuck trying to get in. She sat with the gun held casually in her hand, pointed somewhat in Cisco's general direction.

            The process was simple. Locate the files Lisa wanted and drag and drop them on to the USB. It was waiting for them to transfer that was the difficult part. An uneasy silence wrapped itself around them. There was nothing to break it. No possible way to make small talk while being held at gun point.

            Cisco sighed leaning back in the chair. He tapped his fingers off the leg, the urge to fiddle with something was built up inside him. His eyes fell on the screen where it the file transfer was loading. "You don't have to do this." He found himself saying quietly. He didn't know why he was trying to appeal

            Lisa's eyes snapped to his direction and she glared at him. "Shut up." She hissed.

            He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Cisco stared back at her. "You don't." He insisted his voice becoming softer. "Lisa, being a criminal isn't-"

            "Shut up!" Lisa snapped. "You don't get to judge me just because your name is on the building." She declared pointing in the direction of one of the many Ramon Industries logos. "Just shut up and give me the information."

            Cisco glared at her, turning his attention back to the computer monitor. It was nearly done. He knew he couldn't let her get the information but he didn't know what else to do. His options were looking slip and his last attempt had not gone as planned. It had only pissed her off. "What's your plan with this information?" He asked before he could stop himself. "If it's money,"

            "It's not money, and I told you to be quiet." Lisa said. He was getting on her nerves, as pretty as he was.

            He turned to look at her. "Then what is it?" He asked sounding almost genuinely curious. He narrowed his eyes at. "Is it just to get out from your big brother's shadow?" Cisco had meant to only think it but his mouth had betrayed him. He watched as Lisa's eyes widened and her lips pulled together tight. Jackpot. He'd hit a nerve.

            She got up from sitting on the edge of the desk and stepped towards him. "Be quiet." She ordered, giving him her best threatening gaze.

            Something inside him dared him to stand up and challenge her. "Make me."

            For a second Lisa glanced at his lips. She considered it. She considered kissing him in response. She almost did when the computer made a sound.

             Her focus switched to the computer she looked at it. Grinning triumphantly at the complete transfer notification. Missing Cisco going for the gun and trying to knock it out of her hand. She stopped him by turning the gun on him. "Nice try handsome." Lisa said walking backwards to the computer keeping the gun on him. He scowled at her. "But we're done here." She snatched up the USB from the computer and put it in her pocket.

            Cisco remained scowling at her. "That's it? All you want." He said dumbfounded. Usually robbers wanted his money. Not just the information he knew.

            A small dangerous smile crept on Lisa's face. "There is one thing," she remarked casually. Before he had a chance to ask what it was she wanted her lips were on his. She kissed him and found herself surprised when he kissed her back. Lisa broke off the kiss with a wicked smile. "Till next time Mr. Ramon." She walked away, leaving feeling self confident and successful.

            Leaving behind Cisco blinking in a daze stunned by the kiss. He frowned after her. Cisco waited till he was out of sight before he opened his hand that was clenched at his side. He held the USB in it and grinned proud of himself. He almost felt sorry for Lisa for when she found out that the robber had been robbed. "Later Golden Glider." He said under his breath pocketing the USB. Cisco was pretty confident that she'd be back again.


End file.
